whitson_academiafandomcom-20200214-history
Simon Mizar
Simon Mizar is an antagonist of the series Heads or Tails. Appearance Simon has black hair that reaches at the end of his neck and beginning of his back. His forehead is a bit bigger than the average human's and so, he covers it with his bangs. This is a main reason why he never cuts his hair, no matter how many times someone has told him to do so. His eyes are an aqua blue which almost resemble his sister's robin blue eyes. His skin is a tan color mixed with pale. His normal clothing color scheme matches up with his eye and hair colors; black and aqua/turquoise. He wears a black and turquoise turtleneck with a pair of jeans and converse shoes. Personality Simon is usually quiet and reserved, which ends up tricking others into believing he's just a quiet kid that wouldn't do any harm. Being raised in a rough and strict household, he was able to keep his emotions under control. This makes him an outstanding actor and having the ability to play his trickery against others alongside his ability which he calls "Simon Says". In the beginning, these actions are stated as to be purposely done but it is unknown if these are his true intentions or if they are orders from someone. Though as the series progresses, he does not seem to have lost his "Cheshire cat-like" personality. He continues to have an unpredictable side but his mysterious/introverted side starts fading as he becomes more open. Other than that, he still remains as the trickster he is. Ability He calls his ability "Simon Says" due to the fact he's able to manipulate people with the puppeteer skills he's gained from only playing with puppets during his childhood. Though the strings aren't visible to the eye, his hand gestures are visible and are too obvious tot he point anyone could strike at his hands without him noticing. Relationships Averill Hamilton Simon is the younger brother of Averill.The two have never shared a stereotypical sibling life as Averill would constantly put Simon down for his own interests and even his own ability which ends up backfiring due to her insults becoming something that make him keep on going. Chloe Mackhaito Simon and Chloe have been shown to be really close after a few months of getting to know each other. The first few were rough, but it was manageable in the end. Simon seems to fully trust her despite her being the supposed enemy of his mission. As he continues to appear throughout the story, he's seen around Chloe a lot and often seen blushing slightly because of it. It's heavily implied he might have a crush on her. Lillian Clements Simon and Lillian are on extremely rough terms with Lillian seeming not to have a trust sense in Simon which makes him feel the same exact way. The two are seen to glare at each other and throwing "eye insults", as described by David, anytime they even breathed near each other. Simon getting closer to Chloe made his situation worse with his worthiness dropping down lower. Trivia * In one scene, he was seen with only a tank top on revealing a few scars on his shoulders. It is implied he could have either been abused or somehow injured his shoulders badly enough it left more than just a few marks Category:Characters Category:Males